


Lay Aside Every Weight

by jesterlady



Category: Lost
Genre: Bromance, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, One Shot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie returns to interrogate Hurley and Hurley tells him the full story of the numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Aside Every Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. The title is by J.C. Ryle

Hurley had thought he would be alone for the rest of the night, unless Walt came to bother him about playing more backgammon. That was unlikely considering Michael's dictatorial rules concerning leaving the caves after dark. And after the disbelief Charlie had just shown, Hurley wasn't prepared to think about his money right now. So he was surprised when Charlie appeared again next to him with a steaming plate of fish and shoved it at him, plopping down with a sigh.

“What's this?” Hurley asked in confusion.

“Fish, what's it bloody look like?”

“But you were all mad.”

“Still am, you know. You're the fourth person who knows about me here and only the second person I've actually told who didn't find out by themselves.”

“Who's the first?”

Charlie got a huge smile on his face and it made Hurley feel a little better. Life wasn't all bad on this island.

“Claire.”

“Right. How'd she take it?”

“She was having labor pains at the time so it's probably not sunk in yet.”

“Nice timing, dude.”

“I panicked.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Still not done with you yet, Hurley. I want to know the truth.”

“That is the truth.”

“I'm gonna need a little more convincing.” 

Hurley sighed and stared at the fire for a minute.

“I won the lottery.”

“Oh.”

“I've got a lot of money, but it's not a good thing.”

“You didn't fall for the money's cursed idea, did you?”

“The money's not cursed, the numbers are.”

“What numbers?” Hurley pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and wordlessly handed it over. “This is the French woman's notes, right?” Charlie asked, looking them over carefully.

“Yeah, they're also the numbers I used to win the lottery. The numbers I heard a crazy guy mumbling to himself over and over again and the reason I was in Australia was finding another guy who had used the numbers and I discovered he had killed himself over them. The Rousseau chick told me the numbers are what led her science team to the island.”

“Weird stuff happens here, Hurley, but I don't get why you'd think they're cursed or why you decided to run off half cocked into the jungle.”

“I'm unlucky, man. I won the lottery with those numbers and my grandpa died, my mom broke her ankle, my house burned down, my brother got dumped, my Mr. Cluck's got hit by a meteorite, my best friend ran off with my girl, I got arrested for being a drug dealer...you want me to go on?”

“Okay, okay. I hear you. So, you think the numbers you used crashed the plane?”

“What other reason could there be with all the other stuff that happens here?”

“Well, I'll tell you one thing,” Charlie said, musingly. “Whatever you do, don't tell Sawyer, he'll truss you up faster than anything.”

Hurley looked over and they grinned at each other for a minute.

“Thanks, dude. So, you believe me?”

“I believe in mysterious things happening and you've given me some interesting ideas.”

“So, now that we know each other's secrets, are we, like, friends?”

“I thought we were already friends,” Charlie said, sounding hurt.

“I've known you, like, a month,” Hurley said, but he smiled to show he was teasing. 

Charlie smiled back.

“Hurley, on this bloody island, you're my best mate.”

“Sweet.”

“So, all that money...”

“Dude!”

“What? You owe Walt quite a bundle from what I hear!”

“He won it.”

“I'm good at things too. Hey, challenge you to a song writing contest.”

“That's low, Charlie.”

“I'm just pulling your leg, Hurley. I know a little about being pursued for something other than your wonderful self.”

“That's right, chicks and rock and roll.”

“Well, it's not all its cracked up to be,” Charlie said, looking at his shoes. “Nearly ruined my whole sodding life.”

“Drugs.”

“That and the disintegration of my entire family structure.” Charlie smiled absently. “I don't know if this is what you want to hear, mate, but crashing on this island may have been the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Um, why?”

“Forced me off the junk, for one. And ole Baldy made it be my choice. I get a second chance. I get to make a difference. I can write songs since I've got my guitar. Sure, I miss the indoor plumbing, but that's nothing compared to meeting her.”

Hurley started to laugh.

“It always comes down to the girls, doesn't it?”

“What else is there?” Charlie asked, starting to laugh himself. “But I'm serious, Hurley. Claire's the best thing in the world. In the real world, this wouldn't have happened and so, if you did end up crashing the plane with your incredible bad fortune, I'm glad.”

“That...that helps, dude.”

“What I'm here for.”

“But I'm still worried.”

“What about?”

“Well, just cause one good thing happened doesn't mean the cycle's broken. What if the numbers wanted me here so they could do even more damage? And that would mean all the people around me, they're in a lot of trouble. It's not like people didn't die in the crash and then the lady dies taking a swim and the whole thing with Ethan and Claire and someone else died because of me.”

Charlie's face had darkened when Hurley mentioned Ethan. 

“Ethan needed to die, Hurley. Claire was innocent.”

“But he still died.”

“That was Ethan's fault, not yours. You can hold yourself responsible for what other people choose to do, for Steve’s death-“

“Scott, man.”

“Right, Scott, but it's a bloody stupid thing to do. Believe me, I know.”

“Kinda harsh.”

“Well, I like to stay upbeat, but several things that have happened here have made me see differently.”

“Did you blame yourself for Claire?”

“Yeah, I was with her. I should've taken care of her.”

“You did the best you could, man.”

“I know, but she still had weeks of her life taken from her and I've got bruises around my neck. It's a hard knock life.”

“Nice reference.” 

“I do what I can. But seriously, Hurley, things are gonna be hard here; but, don't go crazy because of these numbers. You're not alone, that's what Sayid told me…after, so just know that Charlie's here for you.”

“Yeah, definitely a good thing Sawyer isn't hearing this conversation.”

Charlie shuddered.

“Right. But I mean it.”

“I get it, Charlie. Thanks. I need someone other than Rousseau who believes me.”

“And a tip now and then will suffice nicely,” Charlie said, not looking at Hurley. 

Hurley shoved him and Charlie fell sideways, laughing.

“Just saying, we get rescued...”

“You'll have your own fame. Rock star dies in plane crash? Come on.”

“I never thought of that. Okay, we'll just be filthy rich together.”

“Deal.”

“Now eat your bloody fish. I went to a lot of trouble miming that to Jin and getting him away from the raft.”

Hurley looked down at the forgotten food and shoved some in his mouth. Fish had never tasted so good.


End file.
